Dance with the devil
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: To dance with Death would be to dance with the Devil himself...


_**I do not own the song, Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin! The story I do! (I suggest listening to the song while reading :D )**_

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead..._

All around him, people dressed in black. Black as the ink that stains the written page. Black as the night that claims the day...black as Death Eternal. A lone figure walks up to him and he reaches out a hand. A white gloved hand rests in his black gloved hand. An angels silken feather from her majestic wings. A gift. An agony...

_Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

At first the steps are slow, hesitant. Two awkward bodies tripping over the others feet. Soon their steps become fluid, serene almost. As one the two move. Black and white, an angel in the arms of a demon. To the onlookers, they are just a couple, dancing in a sweet embrace. To the one in black, she is his keeper, his jailer, his tormentor, his lover...his own personal hell come to his side, disguised as an angel. His mind screams at him to let go...his heart screams at him to hold her closer still...

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight..._

Looking her in the eyes, he knows he's trapped in shackles of azure. She is not the angel she claims to be. Not angel, but demon. Her once gentle hold becomes cruel, her grip painful. Blood red lips smile, whisper in his ear to embrace her...hold her close and capture her lips with his own. Just one kiss and she could make all of his desires come to fruition. One look...one kiss...simply just hand over his very soul...

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

As he looks, her gentle eyes turn cold. He can see only pain there. The promise of excruciating agony and slow lingering death. A promise she intends to keep, to fight for until her dying breath...

Around them, whispers of how happy this couple looks. Whispers of her feminine beauty. Whispers of his masculine power. Each an object to covet, each a thing to be admired. Individuals or as a couple, they are the envy of thoughs around them. Within the embrace of the demon and angel, small wings flutter, trying desperately to escape. He is unable to spread his wings of ink, unable to escape. Around them, feathers of darkness rain down. He can feel the loss of his wings, like a part of him has been stripped away. Her crimson lips smile wider at his look of agony.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

Slowly he takes a step back, resisting as she holds him fast. One thing fills his mind:

_Escape._

One thing fills his heart, a sick and twisted desire, a desire he knows deep down is not his own. Not his own, but the work of a seductress, a devil disguised as an angel...:

_Embrace. _

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight..._

Taking a step back, green eyes look on in horror as the one in white mirrors his movements. Azure eyes follow his every move, mirroring it exactly. Taking a long stride forward, he grabs her around the waist and holds her close. Azure meets green...white meets black...darkness meets light...

_Hold on. Hold on._

His mind screams for him to flee. To run and don't look back. To stay is to die, to be sucked in by the sirens song of her body. The dark whispers of here eyes. Embraced. Lost. Forever bound with no hope of escape...

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight..._

He can see fear in her once proud eyes...his arms, firm, strong and unyielding as steel hold him close. The tables have turned and now he's come to claim his prize...

_Hold on. Hold on._

She struggles against him and he presses her tighter still. Once two, now they are one. Light and darkness mixed, inseparable. He knows that she is not his. Knows this, but still he captures her lips with his own. Hungry, an already doomed man, he takes what he will. What little she will give and what much she seeks to hide.

Her struggling ceases, he lets her go. Not looking over his shoulder, the one in black walks away, leaving her alone. She had come as Death Eternal. A ruse and a lie found out by Death himself. She had come and she had lost...

To dance with Death would be to dance with the Devil himself...

_Goodbye..._


End file.
